Shinobi War Z
by DetroitKing
Summary: Something goes wrong with the Zetsu cloning and Reanimation jutsu, now the shinobi world will have to face something like never before... Rated M because zombies


Chapter 1: The Apocalypse Begins

Kabuto had all his edo ninja ready for battle, hundreds of thousands of white zetsus had been produced, they were ready for war. The 4th shinobi war to be exact, it was supposed to begin today, but something was a bit off, the white zetsus seemed to be a bit violent. One tried rushing Kabuto but he easily put him down. Then about 5 more rushed at him only for Obito to put them down with a fireball jutsu. Then all 100,000 rushed at them and while Obito made himself intangible Kabuto was overwhelmed after fighting off about 100 and they all devoured him, not only that but the black zetsu who seemed to control them, was still able to release the reanimation jutsu letting the now zombie ninjas out into the world as well as all the zetsus. Suprisingly the ninja zombies still had their chakra but no memories, Obito who was still intangible went to go confront Black Zetsu.

"Zetsu, what is the meaning of this!?" Obito shouted with anger

"This is the beginning my friend, the beginning of the apocalypse. The end of the shinobi world once and for all." Black Zetsu replied

"This is not the plan, you know what the plan is!" Obito said

"Yeah but, I like my way better." Black Zetsu said smiling

"Stop this now or else!" Obito shouted

"I know you only have about a minute of intangibility left Obito, I could easily have all my zetsus and zombie ninjas come and devour you as you attempt to fight back." Black Zetsu said

"You will pay for this betrayal, one day." Obito said as he disappeared into his kamui dimension

"Now it is time." Black Zetsu said as he disappeared to go watch the carnage that the shinobi world would soon come to know

* * *

After Gaara gave his speech the shinobi all went to the battlefield but boy did they not expect what would happen next. The average shinobi were being devoured by the white zetsus and some were turning into zombies themselves. In a matter of ten minutes half of the shinobi alliance had either been devoured or turned into the undead. With the super zombies(edo ninjas) on the battlefield as well the shinobi alliance had to fall back and create a shelter for everyone. Gaara used his sand to create a giant dome with the strongest seals on it and soon all the villages were evacuated before the zetsus could get to them. Now everybody left in the world were in one enormous sand dome, and the seals were keeping it together and protected. In just an hour the shinobi world had fallen apart and even the Kages had to leave before the HQ was overrun by zetsus. They had to find a way to release the reanimation jutsu as the edo zombies were far too dangerous, and people could've swore they saw Madara himself. They would have missions to go find food and water for everyone and some of the shinobi wouldn't return from these missions. It was hell for everyone and it had only been a week.

"I wish Naruto was here." Said Sakura

"I do too Sakura but you heard Lady Tsunade, it's best to keep Naruto and Bee on the island far away from this living hell." Kakashi said

"What about Sasuke? Do you think he's safe?" Sakura asked

"I'm...not sure. Hopefully he is, while the zetsus are no problem it's the edo ninjas he really has to worry about." Kakashi replied

 _sigh_ "I would take a shinobi war over this any day of the week. At least now if people are bitten and return we can save them, but too bad only me or lady Tsunade can do that" Sakura said

* * *

"So now the shinobi world is under an apocalypse?" Asked one Sasuke Uchiha

"Yes and now I think it's time I've told you the truth." Obito replied

"What truth?" Sasuke asked

"I am not actually Madara Uchiha." Obito said

"What?!" Sasuke said with shock

"My true identity is Obito Uchiha, I was Madara's deciple and was supposed to continue his plan of Infinite Tsukyomi, but that's all gone down the drain now. I also was Kakashi's thought to be dead best friend who died during the 3rd shinobi wae." Obito explained

"You're also who he got his Sharingan from, go figure. I guess destroying the leaf is pointless now, and with all the edo ninjas you said are running around we have no choice but allign ourselves with them." Sasuke said

"Yes, but first we must find the jinchuuriki." Obito said

"Wait, where is Naruto?" Asked Sasuke

* * *

"Why can't we leave this place? We've been here for a week!" Naruto said

"The Hokage says they want you here until you are allowed to come back." Iruka said

"W-Why? Have I been banned from the village?" Naruto asked

"No! Nothing like that it's just, it's complicated Naruto." Iruka said

"It really isn't." Said a voice from behind them

Team Gai, Iruka, Naruto, and Bee jumped into battle stance facing the Akatsuki member known as Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Trust me, I'm not here to fight." Kisame said

"Then what are you here for?" Naruto asked

"Us" said Obito appearing in the sky along with Sasuke

"Sasuke?" Naruto said

"Naruto, have they really not told you?" Sasuke said while the shinobi all grew wide eyes

"Told me what?" Naruto asked looking back at his fellow shinobi

 **The Next Day**

Naruto was still extremely upset that his so called allies would keep something like this from him, but he had to let it go. They were all traveling together across the seas, never imagining teaming up with Akatsuki but it appears that's how bad things have gotten. Obito told them they have to beat Black Zetsu in order to end all of this, but it's nearly impossible to locate him. While they were running through the forest Naruto, Sasuke, Kisame, and Obito met some familiar faces.

"Nagato?!" Naruto and Obito said

"Itachi?!" Sasuke and Kisame said

Edo Nagato blew all of them back with his Rinnegan besides Obito who resisted with a Rinnegan as well and launched about ten fireballs at the two. Edo Itachi used his Susano to block and also blocked Sasuke's Susano attack. Naruto sent a Rasenshuriken at Edo Itachi breaking through his Susano and vaporating him, only for him to be regenerated. Edo Itachi then tried to put Naruto in a genjutsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan but instead a crow with Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan came out of Natuto's mouth and seemingly freed Itachi.

"W-What's going on here?" Itachi asked

"Itachi?" Sasuke said

"Sasuke, it's you." said Itachi

"So I see you freed yourself, very clever." Obito now said

"No, I actually have no idea what the hell's going on." Itachi responding

Suddenly the ground rose up from beneath them and land started to form in a big ball around them, but Naruto busted them out with a Massive Rasengan.

"Long story short, we are under an apocalypse." Neji said

"I see, let me handle Nagato." Itachi said

Itachi then formed a Susano and hit Edo Nagato with the Sword of Totsuka sealing him.

"Now we better hurry, all that racket must be attracting lot's of them." Iruka said

"We need to find Black Zetsu, once we defeat him things will go back to normal." Obito said

"Well let's get going then." Sasuke said as they all leaped away to put an end to this

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Tsunade were getting ready to leave to follow the source of the fighting that just took place as it popped up on the map that was transfered from the HQ to the dome.

"We think this is Naruto and the others but we're not sure so we need to be careful out there, one slip up and it could cost us our lives." Tsunade said

"Right" theycall said and took off to find their friends.

 **That's all for now so I hope you guys enjoyed, it was my first attempt at a zombie fanfic so tell me how I did. Catch you guys later**


End file.
